1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertical shaft type windmill with arcuate hook shaped vane blade, and in particular, to a highly efficient vertical shaft type windmill, which is equipped with uniquely, designed windmill vanes to effectively utilize natural wind power. The wind blows from all directions including the wind which instantaneously changes its direction, can be totally utilized.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Due to shortage of petroleum, the highly developed countries in the world, such as the U.S. and the west European countries have been eagerly seeking for other substitutable and environment conscious energy resources. Some of the new power generations have been in practice, of which are the wind power and the solar energy utilization.
The civilization of human being has rapidly progressed since the discovery of electricity, which greatly contributed to improving the living level of human being. As the living standards become higher, the demand for the electrical energy increases too. Now, the electricity is widely serving in many fields of application such as domestic, commercial, industrial, roadway lighting and public illumination, all of these consume a large amount of electrical energy. From switching on the lamps at night, opening the coolers or computers till any other electric appliances, a considerable amount of electrical energy is consumed together with paying an expensive electrical bill. On the other hand, such a social behavior causes a severe burdens to the power stations and brings about the problem of environmental contamination which results in green house effect, abnormal weather, holy infant phenomenon, and acid rainfall etc.
The steam power plant using petroleum as fuel, is the most popular technique nowadays. However, burning the petroleum produces a large amount of exhaust gas and heat which severely affects the living surroundings. Besides, petroleum has its limited sources from few countries of world only, and this precious natural resource might possibly wither away in the near future if the speed of consumption rate is maintained at the present rate.
Accordingly, seeking for new energy sources clean without contamination to replace with the petroleum is an important task. Selective ones among these are the wind power and the solar energy. The solar energy is the very source of all kinds of energy on earth with almost unlimited amount. It is regretful that owing to unmatured techniques, satisfactory utilization of the solar energy has to wait until the time comes when the efficiency thereof is improved to be applicable to countries with narrow territory or of less sunlight.
The wind power utilization, which has been prevailed in the European states historically for a long time, is one of the clean energy source on earth. In bye gone time the wind power was used for power source of grain milling or water pumping in the whole European areas. This matured traditional technique has a constant value though it can not completely replace the steam and hydraulic power at the present moment.
To fully make use of the wind power generation, a well constructed windmill is necessary. However, the effectiveness of the existing wind power generation technique with vertical shaft machine is still poor with considerable large loss, but it is of definite merit for its simple structure workable on a high truss stably with good balance and less noise. The reason why it is not very welcome at present lies in that it is structurally impossible to the problem of making use of the wind power coming from all direction since the wind power gained by the wind vane in the direction of the wind blow. As it has the advantage of a large starting torque, the vertical shaft windmill is better applicable to, for example, the bowl type wind gage, but it is disadvantageous for having a large resistance to the head wind. Thus its overall operational efficiency is poor. The blade type (Darius type) vertical shaft windmill needs a high starting wind speed for its slender blade shape and small blade inclined angle to the wind direction resulting in unable to start with a gentle wind, and the utilization factor of the wind power is low. The combination of the above two types of windmill failed to overcome the inherent disadvantages thereof completely, but only improved characteristic of starting with gentle wind, it is no contribution to the overall effectiveness.
In view of the foregoing situation, the inventor of the present invention herein goes to great lengths of intensive research and simulation based on many years of experience gained through professional engagement in this technical field, with continuous experimentation and improvement culminating in the development of the vertical shaft type windmill with arcuate hook shaped vane blade of the present invention not only applicable to the bulk wind power generating plant, but also widely able to supply power for small electrical consumer including the independent roadway lighting and public illumination, water pumping and pneumatic machinery.